Syaoran Li
Syaoran Li is a fictional character from CLAMP's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. In the English adaption of the show (known as Cardcaptors) his name is changed to Li Showron. He fell in love with Sakura Kinomoto. He is voiced by Motoko Kumai. Appearance Normally, Syaoran wears the uniform of his elementary school, but in combat, he can be seen adopting a more Chinese-style wear. He has short brown hair and large amber eyes, He is short in height but appears to have grown in Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card. In Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card , he is given a set of green battle robes from Tomoyo Daidouji to match with Sakura in the battle to finding the antagonist (the sealed card) which turns out the card is only confused by emotions. Personality As a member of the famous Li clan of sorcerers from Hong Kong, of which Clow Reed's mother herself was also a member, Syaoran had firmly believed that he should be the one to capture and inherit the Clow Cards, not Sakura Kinomoto. He first appears as an antagonist in the story, capturing a few cards for himself in the anime. His initial attitude towards her was cold, critical, and socially awkward, to the extent of never even addressing her by her first name until the second season, and often criticized her bluntly for her flaws and clumsiness. He was also portrayed as somewhat of a loner, given that he had been taught to be independent and self-reliant since childhood. However, as the series progresses, and especially after Sakura is officially deemed the new mistress of the Cards, Syaoran drops his rivalistic attitude towards her, and becomes a reliable ally and a beloved friend. He also opens up more to others, especially Tomoyo Daidouji, to whom he confides in a well-guarded secret: his feelings of friendship for Sakura had deepened into love, to the extent where his blushes in Sakura's presence became increasingly often, and he becomes madly jealous when she pays more attention to any other male. However, the naive and innocent Sakura is completely oblivious to these feelings, and thinks of him simply as an intimate friend. It was only after their final magical duel with Eriol did he find the courage to confess to her how he truly felt about her. By the end of the series, he has completely mellowed in comparison to his initial attitude. Powers and Abilities Senses: Due to his life long tutelage, Syaoran possesses a greater degree of magical sensitivity than Sakura. He is able to not only sense the Clow Cards in a greater area, but is also able to discern their presence even through attempts at cloaking or hiding. He can greatly extend his ability to detect magical activity with the use of his Rashinban. Swordsmanship: Syaoran is shown, or at least implied, to be an excellent swordsman. He wields a Chinese jian, which takes the sealed form of a hanging pendant. This sword serves as the focus for his magical powers, and can project lightning. Magic: Through the use of jufu - slips of enchanted paper - Syaoran can summon various elements. Although he claims certain Clow Cards for himself in the anime, Syaoran does not actually capture any Cards, as the act of capturing can only be performed using Sakura's sealing wand. However, if Syaoran has played a major role in weakening or cornering the Card entity prior to its capture, credit for the capture is awarded to him (as the materialized Card floats autonomously to its owner after capture). While Sakura writes her name in rōmaji on the Clow Cards, Syaoran writes his name in Chinese characters. Gallery Sakura-syaoran.png Sakura x syaoran.png Cardcaptor-Sakura-Movie-2-The-Sealed-Card-sakura-and-syaoran-20716645-500-281.jpg Tumblr o85std5MDI1tr6wqbo1 500.jpg Tumblr o85std5MDI1tr6wqbo3 400.jpg Syaoran x sakura.jpg Card captor sakura kinomoto sakura li shaoran 42.jpg Trivia *A major change to Syaoran's character in Cardcaptors involves elevating Li Syaoran to become the male lead character, rather than a supporting character for Sakura in Cardcaptor Sakura. Here, Li is also referred to as a Cardcaptor, while he has no such title in the original series, as Keroberos never selected him, and he has no initial ability to seal cards for himself. *Syaoran's four sisters are mentioned in the anime, and are only seen in the first Cardcaptor Sakura movie. His sisters are Fuutie, Shiefa (alternative spelling Xiefa), Fanren and Feimei. His mother and sisters are briefly mentioned in the Cardcaptor Sakura manga when Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran are trying to capture the Maze card. His mother's name is Yelan. *A common theme in fan fiction is that Syaoran is a prince (with Sakura taking various roles). It may have been this which at least partially influenced Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. *Syaoran's father is said to be deceased. In the anime it is implied he is responsible for the wealth of the Lis. *Syaoran's voice actor Motoko Kumai sang Syaoran's theme called Ki Ni Naru Aitsu (That Girl I Can't Ignore) which was first in episode 57 of Cardcaptor Sakura *As stated in the seventh chapter of the original manga series #His favourite color is green #His favourite food is chocolate and Dim Sum and least favourite is Yam Jelly #His favourite subjects are gym and math and least favourite is japanese #His blood type is O *Syaoran's name (meaning "little wolf") sounds similar to Shao Long, "little dragon", which is one of famous Bruce Lee's surnames. *That in Cardcaptor Sakura he was first seen in the end of episode 7 as a cameo but his hair was blonde. *Other than the Sand and Twin Cards, all the Clow Cards Syaoran had fall under the power of the Moon; the same as his magic. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Kids Category:Elementals Category:Rivals Category:Siblings Category:Wealthy Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Anti Hero Category:Cardcaptor Sakura